In the Land of Sakè 2
by ThaDoctor17
Summary: Sequel to my original oneshot. A lemon of NaruHina. They are on a mission in the Land of Sakè. Things get hotter than they could've imagined. Very fluffy and very sexy. NaruHina only.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, it belongs Masashi Kishimoto, Viz, and Tokyo TV._

_Author's Note: Well, basically, this is a lemon. It's a sequel to, "In the Land of Sakè" which was a fluff I wrote recently. This is very lemon despite what it may appear as because I adore the couple, and it is written as a sequel, not meant to be read alone. The only reason I don't add it as a second chapter to "In the Land of Sakè" is that I want that to be readable alone, and not as a mature story._

_I know earlier in other fics I said I'd do a ShikaTem lime and some Yaoi lime, but I changed my mind. Basically, I just finished Shippuden, or up to 49 at least, which is the most recent as far as I know. Afterwards I watched some YouTube Naruto chat rooms. That led to NaruHina-ness on a whole other level. I watched slideshows and AMV's and eventually, decided I need to write fluffy lemon NOW! BTW, let's just assume that they're in their Shippuden years now, because 13-year old sex is not what I had in mind. Although the experiences are beforehand, the bodies are afterwards. Straight? Good._

_For you reading this for entirely erotic purposes, and you don't care about the lead-in, well FUCK YOU! I love fluff, and this is a lemon so the lead-in is more important than the sex itself. FLUFFINESS!! Also, I use cunt, not pussy, get over it._

_I may still do some ShikaTem because I love that pairing as well, but for now, NARUHINA!!!!!!_

RECAP: Hinata and Naruto are on a mission in the Land of Sakè scouting a Feudal Lord who is thought to be dishonest. They haven't seen anything mysterious about him, and eventually they both fell asleep on their last night on watch. They woke up together, kissed and:

"Naruto-kun?" She asked, getting his attention. Naruto nodded acknowledging her turn to speak. He smiled that same goofy smile from the first time they met and every single insecurity she had seemed to melt away. She no longer doubted herself; she knew what she would do. "I love you." She leaned in and kissed him hard once more, sealing what she just said permanently in his lips, and in his heart.

Hinata could not believe what she had just said and done. She had finally revealed herself entirely to the man of her dreams. She had done what she had daydreamed, actually dreamed, and even sometimes fantasized about. She was at his mercy, and she trusted him. With all of her heart she loved Naruto, and she knew, even if he rejected her here, she would love him forever. It was just true, no straight reason, and no straight explanation was needed. It was true, it was always true, she had thought it before, but now she knew it.

"H-Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, now, almost shying away from her. "D-do you actually mean that?" Hinata was struck oddly. What is going on? Why is he reacting like this? Well, she wasn't going to blow this; she was in it for the long haul here, no going back.

"Yes!" She said exuberantly. "I have for as long as I can remember."

"How come you never told me?"

"Well, to be honest, I was scared. I didn't want to hear that you didn't feel the same. I never thought you did, it just seemed better to not have to hear it."

"Hinata-chan! I-I love you too!" Naruto spurted this out suddenly. Hinata was stopped cold.

'HE LOVES ME TOO!!!' She thought to herself loudly. In her head she jumped up and down screaming in joy.

"Really?" Hinata asked.

"Well, yeah… Hinata-chan, whenever we were in class together I used to sneak glances at you." Naruto giggled nervously. "You've always been so… pretty." He smiled widely, but Hinata could sense the apprehension in his voice and his face. She still couldn't believe that she missed Naruto looking at her. Then again, when she used to watch him, he didn't glance at her a lot. She just assumed he noticed her looking at him.

"I never realized that," she giggled, "I used to watch you in class, you were so interesting."

"What do you mean by interesting?" he asked now, looking somewhat concerned.

"Well…" she didn't even know what she meant. She was always amazed by his perseverance, and he was really cute, but what did make him so interesting really? She decided on an answer, but it took her a while to be honest to even herself about it. "You were so mysterious when I met you. It was weird, you were so nice, and you smiled all the time, but, well, you always seemed kind of sad still. I once watched you cry outside of class when everyone else left."

"R-really?" Naruto asked nervously scratching his head, "Umm, you saw that? Wow, this is embarrassing. It wasn't what it looked like…"

"Naruto-kun, you inspired me." Hinata interrupted him. "You always put on such a brave front, even though you felt like I did on the inside. I tried to be like you, I always tried to be confident, but I couldn't do it. I always gave up. But not you!" She felt confidence rush through now as she explained her feelings for Naruto. "You always kept going on. You failed the Academy exam three times and still you kept trying. I would've given up if I failed it once. This may not sound like I'm complimenting you Naruto-kun, but I am. I loved how you kept going, and how you could put aside your feelings to fulfill your own goals. You may not know this Naruto, but I always acknowledged you, I always watched you when you were trying so hard. I…I loved you from the moment I saw you cry Naruto. I knew that you felt like I did, but you didn't let it get to you. You let it out, and then let it go, you proved that people like you, like me, like us, that we can still be strong. You taught me to believe in myself, even if you didn't realize it."

Hinata just told all, she explained everything and she just needed to wait for Naruto's response.

"You were the only reason that I was so strong Hinata. I saw how you bottled everything up and I noticed when you sat on the sidelines while we played outside. I wanted to invite you to play with us, but Kiba-kun and Shikamaru said that they didn't want to play with a girl." Naruto was spilling his own heart as well. Had she unlocked something inside of him as well? Really? "Hinata-chan, I watched you. I saw every time you failed, and I saw every time you succeeded, and I cheered for you. I watched you like a movie, I cried when you cried, and I smiled when you smiled. I never imagined that you had done the same to me. I may seem strong like this, and I may seem confident all the time, even around you. You may think that I never thought much of you but I did. Every time I saw you, my heart skipped. I tried to forget about you by concentrating on Sakura-chan, but… I still loved you."

What the hell was going on? They both just told each other the same thing, in their own ways. What was going to happen now? Hinata knew what she wanted now. She had fantasized about this day for as long as she remembered, and she would make it worth her own, and Naruto's while.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked to get Naruto's attention. As she did this she pulled out a sheet and laid it on the ground next to them. It covered about 7 square feet, and even ran slightly up a tree. He replied quickly, acknowledging her. "Kiss me!" Hinata leaned back into Naruto's arms and put her hands behind his head. She moved over slowly onto the blanket.

Naruto kissed back passionately, now knowing everything about Hinata's feelings. She wanted him tonight. In every way possibly. She had been saving herself, although Kiba-kun and Shino-kun had both asked her out at one point. Even Sasuke-kun once hit on her. But she always politely turned them down, because she knew who she wanted. She loved one man, Uzumaki Naruto, and she was going to marry him some day. Not in the way that a girl talks about marrying a celebrity, no, this was real! She would, most definitely, marry the man in front of her. And she was willing to give herself to him, wholly.

Their kiss turned more passionately and Hinata could feel herself getting wet. She had pleasured herself before, not often, but always thinking of Naruto. This was the real thing though. She no longer was willing to give herself to Naruto; she wanted him to take her.

She broke the kiss slightly and started kissing down Naruto's neck. Naruto arched his neck and grunted and moaned simultaneously. Naruto stopped her when she got down to his chest and pushed her back slightly, revealing her neck. He was slightly rougher than Hinata had been as he nibbled on her neck slightly as he moved down to her chest. She moaned quietly into her own mouth.

"N-Naruto-kun! Take me now!" She said quietly but sternly.

"A-are you sure?" he asked, Hinata nodded, "but I've never done this before."

"Neither have I," she said, "we can learn together." She giggled at the thought.

"Oh-Okay," he said, "tell me if I'm doing something wrong okay?" Hinata nodded excitedly.

Naruto continued to kiss down Hinata's neck to her chest, and when he reached it Hinata pushed him off as Naruto had done to her. Naruto looked at her questioningly until Hinata began lifting her own shirt. Naruto watched in amazement as Hinata's baby blue bra was revealed. His mouth dropped as he finally realized how much Hinata's shirt hid how large her breasts truly were. As she got her shirt completely off she dropped it next to her.

Hinata was ready for him now, but she wanted to make this last. This was going to be the most romantic experience of her life, and she would not have it wasted as a simply physical interaction. She felt her own breasts, silently urging Naruto to do so. Naruto looked at Hinata's chest, then to her face, then to his own hands. Hinata's face had slightly enlarged eyes an almost completely mouth and cheeks. She wanted him, and now they both knew it.

Naruto put his hands out and grabbed Hinata's breasts when she moved her own hands. He smiled stupidly at first, and then got serious. He looked up meaningfully at Hinata and leaned it quick, kissing her hard on the mouth. His tongue slipped past her teeth this time started to slowly massage hers. She responded by doing the same as him. Somehow, although they were inexperienced, they knew exactly how to do this, they knew how to please each other.

Naruto started to massage Hinata's breasts softly and Hinata could feel her bra slipping as a medium between herself and Naruto's hands. Without thinking she quickly rushed her hands behind her and undid her own bra strap. Naruto closed his eyes until Hinata's bra slipped under his hands then surprisingly fell off. Naruto looked nervously at Hinata.

"You don't think we're going to fast?" Naruto asked, praying for her to say no. He wanted this, but he didn't want to push it onto Hinata.

"This was my idea, remember," she said playfully and slipped her hands up Naruto's shirt, feeling his flawless abs and built chest. He was gorgeous, because of his training.

"R-right," he said, still kind of nervous due to her hands up his shirt. He kissed her again and regained his confidence as he allowed her to slowly slide his shirt over his own head. Their kiss broke for only a second then they were lip-locked again immediately after Naruto's shirt was thrown to the forest floor.

Hinata was ready for him and wanted to see if he was ready for her. After feeling Naruto's chest she started to move her hand slowly downwards until she reached the top of Naruto's pants. They both knew what was next as she felt for Naruto's limb. She found it, harder and longer than she ever expected. She tried to wrap her hand around it but it was difficult through his pants. As she started she slip her hands down into them Naruto flinched slightly.

He allowed her to go into his bottoms and grab his piece as he repaid her by beginning to massage between her legs his two fingers on his right hand, as his left hand was left caressing her right breast. She moaned slightly and loved every minute that Naruto touched her. It felt as though the wind were slightly nipping at her breast and cunt. The latter began to wet more as her nipples began to harden. She was hornier now than she had been in her entire life. She was beyond the point of no return, she no longer wanted Naruto tonight she needed him.

She wrapped her hand around Naruto's now throbbing hard cock, and began to slowly move her hand up and down on it. As she sped up Naruto decided to slip his hand into Hinata's pants and slipped his fingers slowly inside of Hinata. It became difficult for both of them to continue with the inconvenience of clothes and Hinata decided, 'Fuck it', and used both hands to slip Naruto's pants and boxers down to his knees. Naruto took this well and moaned slightly as she began to pump harder on him.

He got the idea and slipped Hinata's panties along with her pants down to her knees as they both pleasured each other manually. They were both ready to burst and Naruto decided to stop Hinata. He grabbed her wrist, releasing his slight grip on her breast and pushed her bare torso backwards, lying her on her back. As he did this he moved in and kissed Hinata's neck erotically, still nibbling a little with each kiss.

She loved the feeling of his teeth on her neck and he moved down to her chest, stopped shortly at each breast, pulling each one almost fully into his mouth and nibbling them, warranting a high-pitched moan from Hinata. As he slowly continued his trek to her waist, Hinata wiggled a little from over-anticipation and began to miss her hold on Naruto's cock. She stopped mourning for it as soon as Naruto kissed the shaved area an inch above her slathered wet cunt. He looked up her from where he was and smiled.

He kissed her crease before slowly sliding his tongue inside of it. Hinata cried in pleasure and smiled widely. Her dream guy, her future husband, was pleasuring her. She was even more in love than a day ago, then an hour ago, then a minute ago. Naruto was her new drug and she was ready to do him all night.

He moved his tongue around inside of Hinata, searching for that one spot. He had never heard of it, but somehow he knew it was there, the spot where pleasure was born. As his tongue slid over the sweet spot Hinata jerked in a small surprising orgasm. He smiled to himself and ran around it for a while until Hinata grabbed his hair and pulled him off by it.

"I-I don't wanna cum yet…" Hinata smiled, "your turn." She pulled him up with surprising strength and pushed him onto his back. She smiled wickedly again and skipped the foreplay, rushing to Naruto's dick. As she reached it she wasted no time before fitting her mouth around it and pushing into Naruto, pulling him into her mouth. Naruto arched his back as the ecstasy hit him like a semi.

She felt him growing even larger in her mouth and she suckled it in her mouth with her tongue, running it back and forth over the foreskin. Naruto moaned like a whore and jerked backwards, unsuccessfully attempting to release his head's side of the pleasure. She started to run her teeth slightly over the sides of the enormous cock filling her mouth causing Naruto to moan louder, disturbing birds that flew away in a small flock.

"S-stop!" He got out trying to breathe. Hinata obeyed and realized quickly what he meant. Without words she crawled on top of Naruto and kissed him hard on the mouth, before asking the obvious question.

"Are you ready?" she asked, now positive that she herself was.

"Are you?" he asked back, she nodded, he then said, "then so am I."

Somehow they knew what to do, and they silently agreed to do it they way they did. Hinata moved back and Naruto sat up and leaned against a tree behind him. Hinata pulled her panties and pants the rest of the way off and slowly lowered herself onto Naruto's straight cock, sticking straight. As he penetrated her slowly she began to moan louder than she had before and she felt her hymen break as he virginity slipped away to Naruto.

"I love you so much," Naruto said one more time, staring into Hinata's eyes.

"I love you too," she replied as she finished lowering herself onto him.

She began bouncing slowly as Naruto rotated his hips into her, grinding them together. They both shrieked in the agonizing nirvana they had escaped to together. Hinata's face contorted as he eyes bulged and her mouth hung open. Naruto saw this and smiled but could not keep it long as the ecstasy overtook him as well and his face made a similar expression.

Together they connected as they stared into each other's eyes and showed each other their most vulnerable states of being. After this, nothing else could come close. They both began to feel the pressure building and they both came at the same time, releasing each other's gazes as Hinata fell forward onto Naruto, him still deep inside of her.

"God Hinata-chan," Naruto whispered into her ear, "do you know how beautiful you are?" She smiled into his shoulder as tears began to escape her eyes again. Naruto felt them on his shoulder and slipped out of Hinata, readjusting her so that she still laid entirely on him, but so that his cock was inconsequential. He held her tight in both arms refusing to let go. "I love you more than anything else." Naruto said into her ear as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's chest.

"I-I love you too, Naruto-kun. More than you'll ever know." Hinata replied, still sobbing in joy. Her crying reached a climax as Naruto began to tear up himself; at the beauty he had lying on him, completely nude.

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, "Hyuuga Hinata, will you marry me?" Naruto really was going all out. "I've loved you for longer than I can remember, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

"I-I don't know," she stuttered nervously. She wanted to say yes, but she didn't want Naruto to regret this later.

"Would it make any difference if I told you no one could possibly love another being more than I love you?" Naruto asked confidently.

"Y-Yes! Yes it does!" Hinata practically shouted. This was it; she had evolved from friend to fiancé in a matter of hours. "Yes! I will marry you Uzumaki Naruto."

_Yes, I know this is highly rushing of a relationship but I don't wanna do a really long NaruHina fic for a while. I will however, eventually write and extremely awesome, and long NaruHina fic about them when they are married and have kids and whatnot. Well, I wrote this all in a matter of about 2 hours, and it was almost entirely improvised. Hope you like it! Review please! _


End file.
